Digimon: Through Time & Space
by Anomolity
Summary: First attempt with a Digimon story. The year is 2120 and the original dark lords found a way to change the future by using a digimon to travel back in time and & collect key dark masters to change history. Now, with the digital veil broken and the world in utter ruin, a last ditch effort has been made to bring forth digi-destined students from the past to fight the darkness & evil.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The castle's winding corridors were littered with flickering torches that were placed at odd intervals through. Even with its burning flame, darkness still prevailed the stone walls and floors. It had been eerily quiet until the sound of jagged breathing filled the halls, its echo resonating throughout.

"Find and bring him to me," a masked hooded figure hissed as two dark-winged creatures huddling near his feat.

The Devidramons, grotesque demon-dogged creatures, who's tattered leather skins stretched over deformed arms and legs, howled in response. Though their wings granted them flight, the halls were too narrow to provide them the space. Instead, they turned on their clawed heels, and raced down the corridor, occasionally tripping over one another as they tried to take lead in the hunt.

Another figure emerged from the darkness behind the cloaked form. This one seemed to possess a more humanoid form of the dragon-demons that disappeared behind a bend. "What happened?"

"It seems that Wisemon isn't as … wise as his namesake suggests." The hooded figure turned around and faced his Nightmare Soldier, Devimon. Lifting an arm, a pale hand revealed itself from the robe's sleeve. "And you know how low my tolerance is for idiots." And a ball of flame enveloped his hand, the glow from it cast menacing horned and winged shadows against the walls around them.

Wisemon's breathing calmed itself as he found a secluded chamber within the castle. He knew it was only a matter of time before the hounds would find him. And time was of precious commodity if he were to accomplish what he had set out. For it was only time that could save the world from the destruction that had been wrought.

After securing the chamber door's latch, Wiseman ran to the window that overlooked what was once Tokyo. At its prime, it was a hub for advanced technological achievements. Builders that once broke through overhanging clouds were decimated. The streets that once were filled with bustling citizens lay deserted and nearly completely covered with the debris, abandoned cars and utter destruction that took the city and most of the world nearly one hundred years ago when the Nightmare army broke through the digital veil and claimed dominance over the human race.

Now what met Wiseman's glowing gaze was a world where neither humans nor digimon thrived. When the veil broke, it created a dark digital field that obstructed the sun and left the world in a permanent state of darkness. The trees that once flourished parks, withered and died. The animals, with a limited food source had succumbed to extinction or are well on their way there. Even the people, now numbering just a fraction of the world's population, have been pushed to strongholds throughout the world, fighting back against the Nightmare digimon army. And this was nothing close to what Wiseman had envisioned all those years ago where even digimon were enslaved to do the Dark Master's bidding.

Pulling his gaze away from the world below, Wiseman moved to the center of the room and extended both arms outward. What had at first seemed to be a part of the tabard that wrapped around his head and fell in two separate folds upon his back, was in fact two beige wings that now extended outward as the magic infused within him. An incantation was uttered within the dark shadows that hid his features and his golden eyes glowed fiercely when the last words were spoken.

In a brilliant burst of light, an aged book appeared before him and landed softly in his outstretched hands. Just as he flipped through the beginning pages of the weathered book, a bang at the door broke his concentration. It seemed that the hounds that were sent after him had sniffed out his location.

With what he assumed would only be seconds to spare, he balanced the book upon his left hand as he hovered his right over it. In an unknown dialect that transcended both time and space, Wisemon chanted again and the pages of the book flipped rigorously back and forth until six brilliant lights, each a different hue of the rainbow shot out of the book and hovered in the room. They transformed themselves into perfect spheres of blue, red, pink, green, purple and yellow.

Closing the book, Wiseman bowed to the floating spheres and whispered, "Plucked from time to save all of it. I am sorry." And though he knew they couldn't hear him, he said the words with sincerity, a pang of regret and guilt. With a swift wave of his hand, the spheres zipped out of the window and disappeared within the darkness that surrounded the looming castle.

And on cue, the chamber door exploded inward just as Wisemon's last spell made the book vanish from his grasp. He didn't fight the Devidramon as they pounced upon him and held his form to the ground. Instead, Wiseman turned his head toward the window and closed his eyes against the present world that looked back at him through the glass panel.


	2. Birds of a Feather Digitize Together

As the spheres zig-zagged their way through the destruction all around of what was once Tokya, many of them began to scatter throughout the ruins. Of them, the purple and red ball of lights floated toward a lifeless park, where barren trees stood solemn. They hovered above the ground for a few moments before each erupted in showers of red and purple.

Identical teenage boys landed some feet away, one flat on his back and the other on all fours. There was a series of coughs that emanated from the former before he turns over and pulled himself up.

Brian was the oldest, albeit a few minutes older, but he took that role seriously when he came to his twin. He brushed some of what seemed like ash from his hands and moved toward his sibling. Looking down at the blonde mane that his brother called a 'right out of bed look', he asked, "Jamie? Are you okay?" He extended a hand to help his brother up from the ground.

"Yeah. I'm good." Jamie reached up and took his brother's hand and pulled himself up from the ground. Unlike him, Brian had a darker shade of hair, the only real distinction between the two. Green hues scanned their surrounding area. When he looked up toward the sky, he let out a soft gasp at the darkness that enveloped the world. He knew it wasn't normal and his mind started racing at what anomaly could have caused the sky to be blotted out. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, brother."

New York to be more precise but Brian had already accustomed himself to his brother's endless need to cite classic movie lines. He was just about to respond when a realization hit him. "Wait … where's Falcomon? Hawkmon?"

Guilt painted Jamie's face when he realized that in his anxiousness of where they were, he had forgotten who he was with when they were blinded by a random light in the middle of the night.

Jamie frantically looked around with his brother and echoed the two digimon's names but after a few minutes, the only thing that responded was the silence around. He looked to Brian and his eyes reflected how they both felt. "Where could they be? Do you think they were transported too?"

"I don't know but we're not going to find them standing around here. Let's go." And with that Brian took the lead and began walking toward what looked like the remnants of an avenue, his brother at his heels.

Each step produced more of the dark ash substance that covered the floor, the particles barely visible against what little light was able to penetrate through the veil above. And with every step, the brother's worry only grew worse.

They had met their digi-partners some time ago. Hawkmon and Falcomon came to them when a digital gate opened in their world and despite being all alone then, the four fought to ensure that of the digimon that slipped through, none of them caused any harm to the real world. It was a peaceful time when both humans and digimon lived cohesively together and partnerships, whether digi-destined or not, formed. But as the two teenagers continued to survey what lay ahead of them, they realized two things. One, whatever dark curtain hung above them, it was not like the digital gates they were accustomed to seeing. And two, this was not a peaceful world. There was a tension that pressed against them. Something was not right.

"Look! It's them." Jamie pointed up as two flying figures, darker still against the sky, flew toward their direction. He was just about to call to them when Brian swirled around and clasped his hand against his brother's mouth.

"Shh! No, it's not. Listen." And when Jamie did, he too heard the demonic snarls and screeches that came from the approaching figures. "Come on, let's hide." Brian dragged his brother to a car that was turned upside down nearby. He didn't know its make, the features having been charred beyond existence and rusted beyond recognition. "Stay down."

And Jamie obeyed his older brother as the two scrambled into the car's broken window and turned to get a better look at the approaching creatures. "Who are they?" The blonde haired reached into his pocket to pull out his digivice to identify the digimon but stopped short when he didn't feel its bulk in his jeans. It seemed their digimon weren't the only loses they suffered.

When the creatures landed, both Jamie and Bryan realized that they had never seen the demon-like digimon before but by their appearance, the twins knew they were not allies. The long dog-like snouts sniffed the air.

"I saw two of the lights land here," one growled.

Then in unison, their dark red eyes snapped toward their direction. They moved slowly, their clawed limbs scratched against the floor but the ash like substance didn't seem to bother them. And with each step, Brian and Jamie's heart raced even faster.

Brian reached for Jamie's shoulder and pushed him lower. Without anything to defend themselves with, he started to realize that they had essentially trapped themselves in their own rusted coffin. He closed his eyes shut as the digimon's steps grew closer and closer.

_Where are you Falcomon? _

Then explosions sounded all around them and the ground shook. The chaos forced Brian's eyes open and through the smoke that began to cover them he noticed bamboo cylinders dropping from the sky. He knew who they belonged to before Brian's digimon's voice startled them from behind.

"Jamie! Brian! Hurry, let's go. Falcomon can't distract them for too long." Jamie was first to turn around and see his digimon, the red and white hawk-themed bird speak to them through his sharp beak.

They all knew that the reunion had to wait for later and the twins crawled their way out from another window. Hawkmon, who took flight, led them away from the smokescreen toward what looked to be a former clothing store. The mannequin-sentinels felt extremely out of place as the three of them rushed through an opening.

But Brian stopped at the threshold and looked back. He wasn't going anywhere safe without Falcomon. He saw a red flare in the shape of a claw through the smoke and his heart dropped. Without their digivice, Falcomon couldn't digivolve and Brian suddenly felt the weight of feeling worthless in that moment.

"Brian, we must go. We found a hidden passage when we were looking for you," Hawkmon's voice was urgent but Brian ignored him.

"Not without Falc-" And then the dark-haired boy saw a small digimon shoot out of the smokescreen and make a bee-line flight straight to him.

It wasn't until the dark black and purple bird smashed right into his chest and Brian wrapped his arms around it that the digimon's golden eyes, framed with red feathers, looked up at his partner.

"Sorry. Those things were starting to get a little grabby," Falcomon screeched softly. Brian hugged his partner close before turning around and running after his brother and Hawkmon.

"I couldn't help. Our digivices are -" Brian began before Falcomon pulled out two watches from his purple vest.

"I'm assuming it's these? I was able to swipe it with my sticky feathers from those things. They were not happy about losing them." In Falcomon's purple-tipped wings that served as hands were two thin watches, one had a purple band while the other was red. It was colored in the same hue of his and Jamie's digivice but it didn't look anything like them.

Brian took both devices and called for his brother, "Jamie, put this on," and he tossed it toward his twin who caught it effortlessly.

Jamie strapped it onto his left wrist just as his brother did. Hawkmon stopped mid-air and landed next to Jamie and they exchanged a familiar glance, happy that they were reunited. "The hidden passage is up ahead. But first, Falcomon if you don't mind doing the honor .." the red bird asked.

"Of course!" And Falcomon hopped out of Brian's arms and with gusto shouted, "Shadow Screen!" His eyes glowed red and outside there was a slight disturbance that was noted by the rest of them. It was as though a screen was fitted between them.

Brian knew his partner's attack had the ability to confuse enemies and distort what they saw in battle. The two digimon birds must of considered it to cover their tracks in case they were followed but Brian knew that the attack was only temporary.

"Right then. Let's go. Lead the way, Hawkmon." Brian turned around and followed behind his brother and his digimon, with Falcomon trailing behind.

"This might be a good time to mention," Hawkmon responded as each of the boys slipped through a hidden cellar door in the floor, "that we might have found some other humans when we were looking for you two."

**[Author's Note: Here's the next installment! These two characters are my only custom-made digi-destined. I needed twins for a future plot element. Hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to drop a review/feedback] **


	3. Foxes, Rabbits, and Oppressors? Oh Mon!

"Diamond storm!" The yellow-furred digimon lept high into the air and when she uncrossed her gloved arms, dozens of glowing shards fired forward.

Their targets however were able to elude the attack, all three of them retreating back into the warehouse's shadows. Their heckling made the hair on Renamon's arms rise as she landed gracefully to the floor and whipped her head left and right. The echo within the large space made it difficult to track where her three opponents had hidden themselves. Between the overarching metal railings, the littered crates, and abandoned vehicles, the three purple digimon were taking full advantage of the battlefield. Even the odds were stacked against the fox-digimon and she looked over her shoulder to her partner, whose features glowed against the yellow banded watch she had her face turned down to.

"Were you able to identify them, Rika?" The digimon took a few leaps back to land in front of the teenage girl, a bodyguard between her and the mischievous little rodents.

"Gazimon. Rookie-level but they like to play dirty. Traps and stun-claws. Be careful, Renamon."

Rika was grateful that the device strapped to her wrist functioned similarly to her own digivice, which she had somehow misplaced when she was transported in a flash of light. Though Takato annoyed her to no end, she wondered if he and Guilmon were okay after her and Henry were pulled out of the fight and brought to what felt and looked like hell on Earth.

Or as Henry put it, a possible alternate reality,

Rika looked to the boy, a year her senior, who was watching his own digimon attentively. His eyes were drawn upward to the rafters and Rika followed his gaze. Terriermon, a small mouthy rabbit digimon, was able to slip passed without the Gazimon realizing that Renamon wasn't their only opponent. And by the look on Henry's face, it was clear that he didn't agree with the action plan.

"Relax. Terriermon can handle himself." Rika reassured him.

It had taken a lot for the two of them to get to where they were in their relationship. Rika had constantly pushed him and Takato away. And yet, it took some near death experiences, an unfinished battle with the Devas, and the groups relentless desire to protect their digimon partners to bring them all together.

And just like that, they were separated by the heart of their team. And Rika wasn't the only one concerned with the goggle-clad tamer. But for the moment, their focus had to be directed toward getting themselves out of their current situation and then figure out how to get back home.

"I know, Rika. I just don't like it. One second we're fighting Vajramon and then we're sent here? This doesn't seem like the Devas M.O." Henry responded without making eye contact with her.

Rika looked away and then at Renamon. She knew that Henry was right. Her partner had finally reached the ultimate level and then to be snatched out of that fight and brought to another place where neither Renamon nor Terriermon could digivolve didn't make sense.

Rika sighed heavily before determination resettled in her eyes. Dwelling on what couldn't be controlled or changed wouldn't help any of them. She reached to her side, just about ready to pull out a modify card that would allow Renamon to see in the dark when she realized there was nothing there nor did she even have a digivice that allowed her to swipe cards to modify and enhance her digimon. Another thing, she suddenly realized, was lost.

Renamon could sense what Rika had intended to do and she bowed her head. "It is fine, Rika. We have trained hard. We don't need it."

Rika hoped Renamon was right because without digi-modifying cards, the elusive blue card, or even the ability to digivolve to champion, they were seriously limited.

Above them, Terriermon continued along the metal railings. His long green-tipped ears flopping behind as he hopped from one landing to another. It had been the longest period of time that the rabbit digimon hadn't uttered a sarcastic comment, or even a word for that matter. He continued moving along until his eyes found his target; the Gazimon were crouched together behind a crate and Terriermon noted their silent snickering.

The small digimon leapt forward and with a twist of his body, began circulating dangerously fast as he shouted out, "Terrier Tornado!" Within seconds his body was enveloped in gusting winds that generated from how quickly his ears moved round and round. Before he collided with the three shocked digimon, he freed himself of the small tornado's grasp as he shot forward and struck the three Gazimon.

Terriermon landed on the floor and the three Gazimon were pushed in different directions from the gust of wind. While two smacked against a nearby wall and were rendered unconscious, the third landed near Renamon.

He looked up at her form with a face of disgust. "Daemon will have your head for allying with these oppressors," his beady eyes shooting at Rika and Henry.

The two teenagers looked at one another in surprise. "Oppressors?" They echoed the word in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" Renamon posed the question at Gazimon, planting one large paw against his back to ensure he couldn't escape.

Terriermon came into view and when he realized that Renamon had the third Gazimon under control, he jumped into Henry's arms before traveling up to his shoulder to get a better view. "What's an oppressor, Henry?"

Gazimon was the one to answer first. "Daemon and his Nightmare Soldiers were able to destroy the humans or push them into hiding when they began using digimon for their own selfish reasons. They, you," the Gazimon spat toward the direction of both tamers, "are the reason why so many digimon haven't re-digitized. They used some of technology to block digital data from reloading."

Shock and confusion painted each of their faces. What confused the four of them the most was how, or rather when, did humans even begin interacting with digimon? Rika and Henry spent a good portion of each of their days hiding their digimon or making sure they covered their tracks. And yet, from what Gazimon described, their existence were not only known but exploited as well.

Henry responded first. He took a step forward and knelt down beside Gazimon. "We're not oppressors. And whichever humans you're describing, that isn't us," he gestured between he and Rika.

Gazimon only narrowed his eyes at the boy and struggled to free himself from under Renamon's paw but failed. Instead, he hissed, "get away from me you filth."

And Henry was taken aback by the pure hatred behind the digimon's voice before retreating back beside Rika.

"He's obviously lying. Some last ditch effort to -" Rika began before Renamon suddenly twisted around and grabbed her partner and retreated back a few feet.

"Henry, get back!" Terriermon warned.

The boy knew by the tone of the rabbit digimon's voice to obey and he rushed to join behind Renamon, who had taken a fighting stance in front of them all.

"Ah. It seems I was late to the party." A voice sounded from afar.

"Show yourself," Renamon warned though Rika could tell that despite the confidence in her voice, her digimon was on edge.

A figure detached itself from the shadows and took a step forward. In the dim lighting of the warehouse, they were able to discern a humanoid shape clad in black leather, it's long arms swinging at its side as it took more steps toward them. At first glance, it could have easily been mistaken by a man, with grotesquely disproportionate arms and fingers if not for the bat-like wings that were tattered and half folded upon its back. When its head was revealed, the lower part of its face was pale in comparison to the blackness of its body and its symmetrical horns were just as pointed as its fingertips.

"Devimon!" Gazimon leapt to his feet and met the dark demon at his side.

"Yes, yes. It is I, your savior, come to protect you against the renegades and oppressors." The dark digimon moved one of his long arms so his hand rested at the red bat-shaped symbol carved upon his chest. "Go wake your brothers," he ordered and the Gazimon nodded in compliance before running off toward the direct his two fallen brethren were.

"Renamon …" Rika started.

"Stay behind me, Rika." The fox-digimon hadn't moved and Rika could tell that she was sizing him up, deciding on what to do.

"Hmm," Devimon's head tilted to one side to get a better view of the two human tamers. "You definitely aren't _my _digi-destined. So where did that traitor snatch you from? Or when, more precisely, hmm?"

"When?" Henry echoed the question back and when Devimon's eyes met his, the teenager couldn't help but reach toward Terriermon and hold him close to his chest. Henry noted how tense his partner felt.

"No matter. Daemon, in his excellency, has thought of some useful ways you can come in handy." Devimon extended both his arms forward and with a small smile added, "Don't move okay? … Touch of Evil!" And both of his arms extended outward, stretching forward and closing the gap between he and the four.

But before his pointed hands could get within reach, a bolt of lightning struck through the ceiling and created a temporary barrier between Devimon and his targets.

When the lightning subsided, a robbed digimon stood in front of Renamon. His back was turned to Devimon and with one hand grasping a gold wooden staff, a shape of a sun upon its tip, he shouted out loud, "Magical Game: Transport!"

And in yet another flash of light that blinded Rika, Henry, and their digimon, they felt a sense of weightlessness before being transported out of the warehouse.

When they felt the floor under their feet again, the two tamers opened their eyes and were greeted with what looked like an abandoned zoo. The barriers and dividers of where animals once dwelled were familiar to the two. It had been the setting of a recurring class trip that their school often took at the end of the year. But, like most of what they had seen thus far, it was nothing like they remembered.

"Henry, are you okay?" It was Terriermon's voice and Henry realized that they had somehow been separated in the flash of light that had enveloped them.

Henry looked down to Terriermon and nodded to his partner before turning to see Renamon and Rika, who moved closer to each other but didn't exchange any words. It was their own relationship. What they didn't say in words, they showed in subtle action.

"Look!" Terriermon pointed to the caped figure who was adjusting his pointed purple hat that had a skull as a buckle ornament upon it.

Henry lifted his arm so that he could tap the green-banded wrist watch and a small hologram appeared that mirrored the digimon in front of them. "Wizardmon," Henry relayed. "But … that's all it says." The last time a digivice was unable to give them any additional information on a target, it turned out it was because they were Devas. But Wizardmon, Henry noted, did not fit the typical design of the digimon they had been fighting the last few weeks.

Wizardmon brushed some ash from his cape before looking at Henry and then to Rika and their digimon partners. He had blue eyes that shone brightly against their dark surroundings. But aside from that, the rest of his features were hidden. Despite no visible mouth, the digimon spoke:

"We do not have time for introductions now. Daemon knows you're here and he'll send more of his agents to see to it that you are brought back to him. We can't have Wisemon's sacrifice be for nothing."

"Wisemon's sacrifice? What sacrifice?" Rika asked.

Wizardmon sighed in frustration and impatience, "You weren't the first beings he brought here." And despite the look of confusion on their faces, he continued. "Let us move. I will explain when we're all together."

"There's other tamers here?" This time, Henry posed the question.

"I don't know about tamers. But there is a child of light that we must find before the Nightmare soldiers do."

And with that, Wizardmon turned on his heels and made his way down toward what was once the path to see the lions, tigers, and bears.

And with some hesitation, Henry was the first to follow with Terriermon in his arms again. Rika and Renamon soon followed suit, trailing behind.

**[Author's Note:** Hope you're enjoying it thus far! Exposition will be wrapping up soon. And all shall be revealed to these new(ish) digi-destined! Don't forget to drop a review/feedback!]


End file.
